grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesco Ambrose
He is the illegitimate son of Mr Ambrose and Eva Palmero. Early Life Born out of wedlock, he was conceived when Mr Ambrose back in his playboy days before he became a Christian had a one night stand during a raucous party with his mother Eva Palmero a known party girl. Francesco had to live with his mother growing up and had to be subjected to her promiscuous behavior and lack of genuine care for her son. In many ways Francesco had to grow up by himself with no father around. This lack of stability caused for him to become a Christian and to have a strong faith. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 4 Francesco ends up living with Mr Ambrose and his wife. The three begin to bond and although Mrs Ambrose was a bit apprehensive about having Mr Ambrose son live with them she soon learns to love him like her own son. Mr Ambrose who had not been there for not knowing he even had a son until revealed by Francesco mother (See The Devon Show) is more than happy to spend time with Francesco. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 He is seen spending Christmas day with his father as the lorry which had all the presents in to give to Robert Laundry roll down the hill and causes havoc. Despite all this Mr Ambrose manages to save the day and the two celebrate Christmas together. Volume 10 Francesco ends up leaving Grasmere Valley in order to pursue a music career. Something that he always wanted to do. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Francesco is seen at a take away place in Debonte along with Daisy and Captain Poulet who is working there when Cindy Monroe turns up wanting directions to Herefordshire for the wedding of George and Allison Holmes but had got completely lost. #12 -13,15 -17 My Heart Will Go On #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose Francesco goes to Romsey camp and goes with his father. However while on the bus to the Christian camp he ended up seeing Sean Debris who was presumed dead by his wife Anne Debris after the cruise they were on sank. Sean asks for Francesco to help find the right to reveal to his wife who is at the camp as well that he is alive. #16 Tale of Sean Debris Francesco is at the camp having a good time trying to find the perfect time for Sean to reveal to Anne that he is alive. Sean ends up revealing himself to Anne much to her surprise at the camp fire they have each year at the camp. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied! #80 Tale of Colonel Bission The camp leaders have to try and find a way to get rid of Captain AWOL who is currently holding the Romsey Camp as hostage. Colonel Bission has to create a plan to get rid of him. It doesn't work until he gets all the kids part of the camp to stampede in. Francesco is among the kids who stampedes. #116-117 Kid knapped! #116 Tale of Gail Blazers The new minister of education Gail Blazers, she hates for the kids to go to the Christian camp in Romsey and tries everything to stop them. When her pleas fall on death ears much to her disbelief she takes matters into her own hands by driving the bus that takes them to camp and kidnaps all the passengers. Francesco as he goes to this camp year after year is among those kidnapped. #117 Tale of Chris Pana Francesco and the others are being held by Gail who does not want them to be brainwashed by Christianity. Instead she feels it's her duty to brainwash them with her ideas as she keeps them hold hostage on a boat that she is leading. When Chris Pana came onto the scene and catches their attention to try and save the kids, the boat nearly capsizes. Thankfully Chris manages to save the day and the camp continues on as usual. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 9 The Boy is Yours Eva Palmero wanting money finally decides to reveal the bombshell to Mr Ambrose, the elder of the Church in Gracefield and his wife Mrs Ambrose that he has a son, Francesco. She attempts to sue him for child support as despite Mr Ambrose not even knowing the existence of his son, she blames him for never being there and wants Mr Ambrose to pay. Her lawyer Clint Kanye East West Ed Wood Wood is in charge of suite which even he thinks is bogus. However with the hope of Nanny Prescot and the gang, the law suite is dropped and Mr Ambrose is able to start to know his son Francesco. Episode 10 The Easter Play Ms Izodel ends up being in charge of producing the Easter play and not Mr Ambrose like he usually does each year much to the horror of everyone. Francesco is among those watching with his father and step-mother the dreadful Easter play created by Ms Izodel being planned and is privy to when Mr Ambrose and Mrs Ambrose discuss with Nanny Prescot and Devon how to stop the play. Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes Francesco is among those present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder As his mother prepares to get amrried to David Kelly he is among those present at the wedding. However David who was to marry Eva so he coould climb up the coperate world under the orders of Mr Billingshurst, he ends up marrying his former girlfriend Marci Collins and leaves Eva much to her shock.